1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover structure, and more particularly relates to a cover structure capable of precluding electro-magnetic interference (EMI) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an integrated circuit (IC) chip is electrically connected to a motherboard through a circuit board, so as to allow electronic signals to be transmitted between the IC chip and the motherboard. Nevertheless, as the clock frequency of the IC chip gets higher, the electronic signals suffer more from electro-magnetic interference (EMI). EMI usually interrupts, obstructs, reduces, or limits the performance of electronic devices or the overall circuit system. Therefore, an effective anti-EMI shield is required to ensure the efficiency and safe operation of the electronic devices or system. In order to prevent the stability of the IC chip from being affected by EMI, a metal cover is frequently disposed on top of the circuit board for avoiding electro-magnetic wave leakage or precluding the circuit board from being interfered by an external electro-magnetic wave.